Ha? Lo Mau Kawin?
by Luxam
Summary: Bumi itu bulat. Bulat itu telur. Telur itu ayam. Ayam itu pendek. Pendek itu... Ciel. Oke summary gak nyambung.


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

No bashing chara or anything. Saya suka Ciel, kok. Muach.

**.  
**

**Ha? Lo Mau Kawin?**

**By Luxam Ganteng Banget Gitu Deh**

(oke silakan muntah)

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di Mansion Keluarga Phantomhive. Sebenernya bokis banget kalo bilangnya cerah, sih. Secara ini diketik malem-malem. Tapi kan _seandainya_ ye gak? Ya turutin aja dah.

"Sebastian, apakah aku ganteng?" tanya Ciel tiba-tiba dengan OOC-nya di dialog pertama dalam fic asal yang dibikin author ganteng ini.

"Tak perlu diragukan, Tuan Muda," jawab Sebastian sambil senyum gaje kayak biasa.

"Tak perlu diragukan apaan? Gue ganteng?" tanya Ciel masih membicarakan konteks ganteng di dialog keduanya dalam fic buatan author kece.

"Jelek seperti sandal jepit robek, Tuan Muda."

Dan detik itu juga guci kualitas tinggi impor oleh-oleh dari Ratu yang baru pulang studi banding dari Bojong Kenyot mendarat dengan indahnya di muka cakep Sebastian (jujur yang ngetik bersin pas bagian _ganteng_ ini).

"Sori-sori, jek. Gue ganteng kali. Mata lu aja yang picek kalo gak bisa ngeliat kegantengan gue," kata Ciel _masih_ membicarakan soal kegantengan wajahnya di dialognya yang ketiga dalam fic asal buatan author oke ini. Oh, Ciel, bisa omongin yang laen gak? Proses kelahiran macan tutul gitu misalnya?

"Uhuk!" Ciel ngebatukin dirinya sendiri, berusaha jaim. "Oke ini dialogku yang keempat. Apa yang sebaiknya kubicarakan?"

"Proses kelahiran macan tutul kata Author, Tuan Muda...," kata Sebastian santai.

"Oh gitu. Oke ya jadi musim kawin macan tutul biasa diawali dengan beberapa gejala seper—"

Ciel, kamu jangan jadi bego gitu ah mentang-mentang udah satu bulan gak muncul di fic saya. Author kan cuma bercanda. Bercanda, mamen. Bahasa inggrisnya: jus puding. Biasa aja kaleee.

"Kan tadi elu yang nyuruh gua ngebahas proses kelahiran macan tutul!" Dan kali ini giliran karung beras impor oleh-oleh Ratu dari Indonesia yang mendarat di muka Sebastian. Loh? Bukan muka Author? Ya gak apa-apa kan saya yang ngetik jadi ya suka-suka saya mau dijatohin di mana (seenaknya).

"Oke kita serius." Ciel langsung pasang pose serius.

Kayak gimana sih pose serius tuh? Ya jadi tangan satu ditaro di kepala dan satu ditaro di belakang. Badan agak direndahin dan lidah dijulurin, pasang background music keroncong jawa dengan iringan nyanyian sinden, "Sarimin pergi ke pasar~"

Oke ngaco. Lanjut.

"Jadi begini, Sebastian. Kupikir sebagai pewaris tunggal Keluarga Phantomhive sudah sepantasnya aku memikirkan hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Elizabeth."

Sebastian yang dari tadi malah maen tap jongkok karena gak kebagian dialog langsung balik ke posisi semula: berdiri tegap ala butler yang sempurna.

"Hubungan yang lebih serius?"

"Ya."

"Menikah, maksud anda?"

"Jika memang itu yang diperlukan."

"Bukan berarti saya tidak setuju, karena pada dasarnya saya tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk menentang maupun menerima. Tapi tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Anda dan Nona Elizabeth kan baru berumur tiga belas tahun?"

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu." Ciel brb duduk di kursi yang baru aja digotong susah-susah sama Author. Kenapa harus digotong dulu? Karena Author sendiri sebenernya gak tau sekarang Ciel sama Sebastian lagi ngobrol di mana. Di kamarkah? Di ruang tamukah? Di kamar mandikah? Ato kalo emang bener di kamar mandi, ada kursi buat Ciel dudukkah? Ato lebih baik Ciel duduk di kloset ajakah? Oh sungguh repot untuk membayangkan satu setting cerita saja.

Oke ngaco season dua, skip.

"Tapi demi mengukuhkan ikatan Keluarga Phantomhive dengan Keluarga Middleford, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku memikirkan hal ini masak-masak sekarang?" lanjut Ciel.

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Tidak salah. Lakukan saja semau anda," Sebastian yang udah siap mau maen tap jongkok lagi—karena gak kebagian dialog, ngebatalin niatnya karena dia udah keburu dapet bagian.

"Oke, ayo kita ke rumah Keluarga Middleford sekarang." Ciel langsung bangun lagi dari kursi yang udah capek-capek Author gotong. Kampret.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ngangon kebo—ya tentu saja untuk mengutarakan maksudku ini, bodoh." Kesabaran Ciel udah abis. Lagi-lagi patung perunggu impor oleh-oleh dari Ratu yang baru pulang jalan-jalan dari Cirebon (kenapa harus Cirebon? Fuh.. tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang) mendarat mulus di muka tampan Sebastian (dan kali ini, yang ngetik gatel-gatel).

**-Di Rumah Keluarga Middleford-**

Jangan tanya kenapa cuma dalam enter satu baris dan baru mulai satu paragraf baru eh tau-tau setting cerita udah berubah di rumah Lizzy. Inget, ini fic. Jadi _epriting is posibel in hir, ser_!

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian dengan dialog standar sesaat setelah nyampe rumah Keluaga Middleford.

"Sarimin kena cacar air yang sedang membaca fic ini juga tahu kita sudah sampai. Lalu bagaimana?" Oh Ciel oh. Kenapa, nak? Kau nampak lagi bad mood sekali hari ini. Rindu padaku kah? Aku juga~

Oke ngaco season tiga, loncat.

Untuk mempersingkat cerita berhubung mata yang ngetik juga udah ngantuk, Ciel sama Sebastian pun langsung masuk ke rumah calon mertua Ciel ini. Hati Ciel deg-degan dag dig dug kayak masak nasi uduk pake kompor yang meleduk. Awan-awan langsung bergeluduk. Buduk-buduk di kulit Sebastian (ih jijay) langsung bermunculan. Dan tak terasa, bedug maghrib pun berkumandang. Saatnya buka..

Sip, sekali lagi ini ngaco. Author cuma iseng nyari kata-kata yang ujungnya sama-sama 'duk' kok hehe.

"Ciel? Sungguh jarang kau datang ke sini...," Dari lantai dua, pelan-pelan sambil turun tangga datanglah sang calon mertua, ibunya Lizzy. Berhubung yang ngetik lupa siapa nama beliau, mari panggil dia dengan sebutan 'mamake'.

"Mamake... Ya, kebetulan aku sedang ada waktu. Jadi, ya... kau tahu." Ciel berlaga campuran antara malu-malu ketemu sama calon mertua, jaim, sama nahan sembelit tiga hari (yang terakhir gak ada hubungannya, suwer).

"Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Jadi begini, Mamake... ng... sebelumnya, Bapake ada?"

Siapa itu Bapake? Tentu aja bapaknya Lizzy lah. Author gak tau namanya jadi ya mari asumsikan dengan manggil dia bapake aja, oke?

"Suamiku sedang dinas keluar kota," kata Mamake masih dengan gaya _kul_nya itu. "Ada apa, sih? Tidak biasanya kau datang kemari dan langsung menanyakan keberadaan suamiku."

"Ng... baiklah Mamake, jadi maksud kedatangan inyong kemari..." Ciel ngelirik sebentar ke Sebastian buat nyari dukungan. Tapi telat, Sebastian udah terlanjur maen engkleng karena ngambek gak dapet dialog.

"Inyong ingin menikah dengan Elizabeth."

BANG! Terucaplah lamaran itu ouwouwouwooo (niru Justin Barbie).

"Ha? Menikah?" Mamake seketika tercengang, namun masih stay dengan gaya _kul_nya.

"Ya. Izinkan inyong menikahi Elizabeth. Inyong akan membahagiakannya." Ciel masang pose mantap. Kayak gimana sih pose mantap tuh? Jadi tangan satu diangka—oke cukup.

Oh iya ngemeng-ngemeng Ciel, emang saya nyuruh situ manggil ibunya Lizzy pake sebutan mamake, tapi kenapa ente malah jadi ikut-ikutan ngomong pake 'inyong'? Oh sungguh terlalu.

"Fuh... jangan bercanda, Ciel." Mamake cuma senyum tajem ke arah Ciel.

"Mukamu masih jelek seperti sandal jepit robek begitu saja, sudah berani melamar anakku? Terlalu cepat seratus tahun!"

Dan kali ini bukan patung perunggu, bukan karung beras pula, juga bukan guci kualitas tinggi yang pecah berkeping-keping. Tapi hati Ciel.

Ya, hati si bocah uhuk—pendek—uhuk ini pecah berpeking-peking karena dakwaan kejelekan mukanya yang setara dengan sandal jepit robek.

Antiklimaks...

Dan sebelom mata Author padam karena tinggal 5 watt, juga sebelom CPU komputer yang lagi dipake Author mendarat di muka Author karena dilempar Ciel, mending fic ini brb Author tamatin.

Sekali lagi, antiklimaks...

**Fin (?)**

**.**

**.**

Sumfeh, ini fic dadakan yang dibuat cuma satu jam sebelom Author tidur. Iseng doang, stres di tengah hiatus. Maafin Author yaaak. Tolong bantu review yaaak. Jadi apaan prok prok prok yaaa.


End file.
